


First Timers

by Tyloric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, This is shameless and I have no regrets, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just weird. For the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ME Kink Meme immediately after ME2's release. Prompter wanted Garrus on the bottom and it to be their "first time".

"You okay?" Sheppard asked, whispering to the Turian.

"Yes." Garrus managed to choke out. It was uncomfortable, he'd admit that much, but not entirely unpleasant. Most of all he couldn't get over the fact that Shepard was inside him.

He let out a grunt when he felt Shepard's thighs pressing against his backside.

"Jesus..." The commander gasped.

Shepard was completely inside him now... and he liked it. The thought didn't disturb him nearly as much as he thought it would.

Shepard leaned over and nipped at his back (who new he was so erotic?). "Ready?" he asked.

"Anytime," came his reply.

The human started to move and Garrus was filled a whole new array of sensations; the friction itself drove him wiled. His groin ached in its hardness, and oozed purple pre-come.

"You sure this is your first time with a Turian?" Garrus asked, suddenly self conscious.

He could hear Shepard's smile. "With a guy too." He slowly slid back in and causing Garrus to arch into him.

His senses were driving him wild, waves of pleasure shooting through his body head to toe.

Slowly the human picked up the pace, becoming a bit more frantic in his movements. The Turian found himself matching Shepard's movements, meeting him half way. Slowly his thrusts became wild and uneven, striving for a moment of release.

What Shepard did, next however, surprised him. The human bent over and began to stroke his length, quickly finding a rhythm between the two movements. Garrus didn't last much longer after that.

It hit him like a punch to the gut, as stars exploded in his eyes. He shot his creamy, violet load all over Shepard's sheets and hand, riding the waves of pleasure as the good commander continued to pound into him.

"Oh, shit." Shepard groaned. Garrus couldn't feel him shooting inside him due to the condom, but he could feel the tremors wracking his body. "Fuck." he cursed again.

Moments later they were laying side by side on their backs, staring at the ceiling, panting.

"That was..." Garrus started.

Shepard roll over on his side, propping up himself on an elbow, and raised an eyebrow at the exhausted Turian.

"Incredible." the former C-Sec officer decided.

He let out a laugh. "Not bad for our first time."

"No." Garrus agreed. "Not bad at all."

end.


End file.
